intervisionfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
АРХИВ ПЕСЕН IntervisionSC
АНГЛИЙСКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: A A Day To Remember – All I Want A Friend In London – New Tomorrow Aarzemnieki – Cake to Bake ABBA – The Winner Takes It All ABBA – When All Is Said And Done AC⁄DC – Thunderstruck Ace Wilder – Busy Doin' Nothin Adam Lambert – Another Lonely Night Adam Lambert – Ghost Town Adam Lambert - Whataya You Want For Me Adam Lambert feat. Laleh - Welcome To The Show Adel Tawil – Weinen Adele – Rolling in the Deep Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Adele – Skyfall Adеlе – Somеone Likе Yоu Adelen - Bombo Adelen – Ole A-Dessa & Борис Моисеев – Я бальник Adria – Falling Agata Dziarmagowska – Drop Drop Agnes – Don't Go Breaking My Heart Agnes – Nu Maste Vi Dra Agnes Obel – Riverside A-Ha – Butterfly, Butterfly A-Ha – Take On Me Ailee – I Have Nothing Akcent – Kylie Akcent feat. Sandra N – Amor Gitana Akon feat. DJ Antoine – Holiday Akon ft Zion – I Love The Way She Moves Akos – Igazan Alan Walker – Faded Alcazar – Blame It On The Disco Alcazar – Not a sinner nor a saint Alcazar – Young Guns (Go For It) Alekseev – Пьяное Солнце Alessandra Amoroso – Ti Aspetto Alessia Cara – Here Alesso & Calvin Harris feat. Theo Hutchcraft - Under Control Alesso & OneRepublic – If I Lose Myself Alesso feat. Sirena – Sweet Escape Alesso ft. Tove Lo – Heroes Alex C feat. Y-Ass - Du Hast Den Schoensten Arsch Der Welt Alex Gaudino feat Crystal Waters - Destination Calabria Alex Hepburn – Under Alexa Goddard – We Broke The Sky Alexandra Burke – Hallelujah Alexandra Joner – Cinderella Alexandra Stan – Mr Saxobeat Alexandros Tsopozidis – Male Alfred Hall – So Bright Alice On The Roof – Mystery Light Alicia Keys – Girl On Fire Alicia Keys – No One Alicios feat. Juliana - Mpita Njia Alida – Feathers Aliona Moon – O mie Alistair Griffin feat Kimberley Walsh - The Road Aliyah – Stapelgek Alizee – Blonde Alizee – Les Collines Alizee – Moi Lolita All Wrong And The Plans Change - I Get Down Alyosha - Безоружная Alyosha – Капли Alyosha – Моё сердце Alyosha – Ты моё всё Amanda Lear – La Bete Et La Belle Amaranthe – Drop Dead Cynical Amaryllis – Gyrisa Selida Amel Bent – Ma Philosophie Amelia Lily – You Bring Me Joy American Authors - Best Day Of My Life Amir – Oasis Amr Diab - Wayah Amy Winehouse – Back To Black Amy Winehouse — You Know I'm No Good Ana Nikolic & Aca Lukas - Sizofrenija Anabela – Nocna Patrola Anael - Glow Anahi feat. Miranda & Moderatto - Click Anahi feat. Wisin – Rumba Anastasia - Heavy On My Heart Anavae – Feel Alive Andre – Srti Arajin Khosqy Andrea – Nai-Velik Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Con Te Partiro Andrea Demirovic - Just Get Out Of My Life Andreas Weise – Bring Out The Fire Andreea Banica feat Dony – Una noche Andy – Toe Nabashi Anelia – Iskam Te, Poludyavam Aneta – We Could Be Lions Anggun – No Stress Anggun - Saviour Anina – Brain Break Anise K feat. Bella Blue & Snoop Dogg - Walking On Air Anja Nissen – Triumph Ann Sophie – Get Over Yourself Anna Naklab, Younotus feat. Alle Farben - Supergirl Anna Rossinelli – Bang Bang Bang Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Anna Tatangelo – Libera Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu Annalisa – Se Avessi Un Cuore Annalisa – Sento Solo Il Presente Anouk - Nobody's Wife Anselmo Ralph – Nao Me Toca Anselmo Ralph – Unica Mulher Anterro ft.Elisa Kolk, Kristjan Kasearu - L.O.V.E Anton Ewald – Begging Anton Ewald feat. Medina - This Could Be Something Antonella Lo Coco – Optional Antonia – Hurricane Antonio Banderas - Cancion Del Mariachi Antonio Maggio - Mi servirebbe sapere Antra Stafecka – Maldugunis Dzesot Apostolia Zoi – Alli San Emena Aqua – Barbie Girl A.R. Rahman & Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho Aram MP3 - Help Aram MP3 – If I Tried Aram Mp3 – Not Alone Arash – On Est La Arash -She Makes Me Go Arash ft Helena – Broken Angel Aravis – Liberty Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? Arctic Monkeys – You Know I'm No Good Ariana Grande Ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Ariana Grande ft. Major Lazer - All My Love Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder Arilena – Aeroplan Arilena – Business Class Arilena – Vegim Arman Tovmasyan feat. Ksenona - Jana jana Armenchik feat. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss Me Armin Van Buuren feat Cristian Burns - This Light Between Us Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Army Of Lovers – Crucified Army Of Lovers – Sexual Revolution Aronchupa – I'm An Albatraoz Arstiðir – You Again Asaf Avidan - Different Pulses Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Astrid S – Hurts So Good Ayumi Hamasaki - Zutto Aura Dione – Geronimo Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia – Friends Aurela Gaçe – Feel The Passion Aurela Gace - Tranzit Aurora – Real Life Aurora – Runaway Aurora – Running With The Wolves Avicii & Martin Garrix - Waiting for Love Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend Avril Lavigne – Give You What You Like Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne – Rock N Roll Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go Awolnation – Sail Aynur Aydin – Life Goes On Aysel and Arash - Always Ayumi feat. Batyr – Hey-La Azis - Hop Azis - Mrazish Azis & Malina – Ne znaesh Azis & Tsalikis – Estar Loco Azis & Vanko - Kato Tebe Vtori Nyama Azuro feat. Elly – Hypnotize B Baby K feat. Giusy Ferreri – Roma-Bangkok Backstreet Boys - Everybody Rock You Body Bang La Decks – Utopia Banks – Beggin For Thread Banks – Brain Baptiste Giabiconi - Speed of Light Barei – Throw The Dice Barei – Time To Fight Basic Element - Someone Out There. feat Taz Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted Basshunter – Now you're gone Basshunter – Saturday Bea Miller – Open Your Eyes Bebe Rexha - I Can't Stop Drinking About You Bebe Rexha – I'm Gonna Show You Crazy Becca Adams - I will Beenie Man – Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Belinda – Bella Traicion Belly Ft. The Weeknd – Might Not Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson - Second Hand Heart Ben Hazlewood feat. Mali Koa Hood - Paint Me Black Benassi Bros Feat. Dhany - Every Single Day Benassi Bros feat.Dhany - Hit My Heart Bengu - Sahici Benjamin – Body Benjamin - Unbreakable Benny Benassi – Satisfaction Betul Demir - Aslan Payı Beyond The Black – In The Shadows Beyonce - Halo Beyonce – Single ladies Beyonce & Jay-Z – Crazy in Love Beyonce & Shakira – Beautiful Liar Big Scary – Leaving Home Billie – Give Me The Knife Bingo Players – Knock You Out Birdy – Strange Birds Birdy – Wild Horses Birdy – Wings Bjornskov – En Anden Bjornskov – Venner For Evigt Bjornskov – Vi Er Helte Blue – Breathe Easy Blue – I Can Blue Foundation - Bonfires Blue System – Only With You B.O.B. feat Hailey Williams – Wish Right Now Вo Feat. Dawn Richard – Di Di Bo Saris – The Addict Bob Sinclar - Groupie Bodybangers Feat. Victoria Kern - Tonight Bogi – We All Bon Jovi – Its My Life Boney M - Sunny Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero Boom Boxx Feat Linda O - Balla Da Li Borgeous – Wildfire Boris Covali – Flying Bosson – One In A Million Bovska – Long Way Brennan Heart feat Jonathan Mendelsohn - Imaginary Brequette – Mas Bring Me The Horizon – Follow You Britney Spears - Break The Ice Britney Spears – Womanizer Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls Broadhurst – Little Lover Broods – Bridges Broods – Mother & Father Brooke Fraser - Magical Machine Brooke Fraser – Psychosocial Bruna Karla – Como Aguia Bruno Correia - Tudo O Que Eu Quero Es Tu Bruno Mars – Grenade Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song Bryan Rice Feat. Julie - Curtain Call Buck-Tick – Muma - The Nightmare Buhar Jerreau - 498 Burhan G - Din For Evigt C C.C. Catch – Heaven And Hel Calido – Kreni Dalje Calle 13 – 05. Ojos Color Sol (Feat. Silvio Rodriguez) Calvin Harris ft Ayah Marar - Thinking About You Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside Caralisa Monteiro – Phir Dekhiye Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez - Colgando En Tus Manos Carlos Rivera - Por Ti Carly Rae Jepsen - Curiosity Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You Carly Rae Jepsen – Run Away With Me Caro Emerald – A Night Like This Carpark North - 32 (feat. Stine Bramsen) Cascada - Dangerous Cascada – Glorious Cascada – Miracle Cascada – Reason Cassandre - Ma Révolution Cassandre – Nos Coeurs Libres Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa Celine Dion – A New Day Has Come Celine Dion – Eyes On Me Celine Dion – Loved Me Back To Life Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion – Parler A Mon Pere Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is Ciara – Dance Like We're Making Love Ciara – Paint It, Black Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj - I'm Out Chanee - Fallen Chanee & N'Evergreen – In a moment like this Charice – Louder Charice - One Day Charles Hamilton Ft. Rita Ora - New York Raining Charli XCX – Boom Clap Charli XCX - Break The Rules Charlie – Ghosts Charlotte OC – On & On Charlotte Perrelli ft. Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Chen Aharoni - Crazy Cher – Believe Cher - Dov'e L'Amore Cher - I Hope You Find It Cher – Pride Cher - Strong Enough Cher – You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me Cheraze – Promets Pas La Lune Cheryl Cole – Call My Name Chiara – Angel Chiara– What If We Chinkong feat. Antigo – Live Life Chinook - Go Home Chlöe Howl - Rumour Christina Aguilera – Candyman Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim & Mya & Pink - Lady Marmalade Christina Metaxa – Firefly Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Christina Perri – Burning Gold Christina Perri – Human Christine And The Queens - Saint Claude Christine And The Queens - The Loving Cup Christine Pepelyan – Mayrik Chvrches – Clearest Blue Chvrches – Leave A Trace Clark Owen feat. Лена Катина – Melody Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World Claudia Faniello – When It's Time Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Real Love Cleo – Zabiore Nas Coasts – Oceans Co-Ed – Bbiribbom Bberibbom Coeur De Pirate – Carry On Coeur De Pirate – Crier Tout Bas Coldplay – Charlie Brown Coldplay – Paradise Colonia – Feniks Conchita Wurst – Colours Of Your Love Conchita Wurst – Firestorm Conchita Wurst – Heroes Conchita Wurst - My Lights Conchita Wurst – Pure Conchita Wurst – That's What I Am Conchita Wurst – Unbreakable Conchita Wurst – You are unstoppable Courtney Barnett – Depreston Cserpes Laura – Ugysincs Mas Curly – So You D Daan – La Crise Daft Punk - Get Lucky Damir Kedzo – Kada Ljubav Stisne Zube Dan Balan - Chica Bomb Dan Balan – Funny Love Dana International – Ding Dong Dana International – Yeladim Ze Simcha Daniel Bloom feat. Mela Koteluk - Katarakta Daniel Djokic - Man On Fire Daniel Santacruz – Lento Danity Kane – Stay With Me Danny – Tokyo Danny ft.Therese – If Only You Danny Saucedo – Dor For Dig Danny Saucedo – Sa Som I Himlen Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Darin - Lovekiller DATA Feat. Benny Sings - Don't Sing Dato – Straight Through My Heart Dato и Лигалайз – Джаная David Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca David Carreira – Primeira Dama David Carreira – Rien à envier David Guetta ft Estelle – One Love David Guetta feat Nicky Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. Sam Martin – Dangerous David Guetta feat. Sia – Titanium David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf David Guetta ft. Usher – Without You David Guetta – The world is mine David Vendetta feat. Rachael Starr - Bleeding Heart Davit Kalandadze – Shentan Ertad Davor Badrov – Pola Kafane Daya – Hide Away De Vet Du – Klä Av Dig Naken Deborah Iurato – Libere Debrah Scarlett – Dream Delain – Stardust Delia – Da Mama Delta Goodrem - Believe Again Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You Delta Goodrem - Running Away Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of the World Delta Goodrem – Wings Demi Lovato – Cool For The Summer Demi Lovato – Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Skyscraper Demy – I Alitheia Miazi Psema Demy – Nothing Better Demy – Poses Xiliades Kalokairia Demy – You Fooled Me Despina Vandi – Ypofero Devrim Kaya – Hino Ao Sol Diaisthisi - Pegky Zina Dimos Anastasiadis Diana Vickers - The Boy Who Murdered Love Diandra – Lost Die Antwoord – I Funk U Freeky Die Happy – Survivor Dijana Bolic – Mogu Sama Dilara – Running Dinah Nah – I Am Diodato – Babilonia Disclosure ft. Lorde - Magnets DJ Bobo – Freedom DJ Bobo – Vampires Are Alive DJ Layla & AsoA – City of Sleeping Hearts Dj Layla feat Alissa – Single lady DJ Layla feat. Armina Rosi & Radu Sîrbu – Party Boy Dj Layla feat. Sianna – I'm Your Angel Dj Paul van Dyk feat Rea Garvey – Let go Dj Project feat. Adela – Suflet vandut DJ Zmija, DJ Speedy & Roby Rob - Igraj DNCE – Cake By The Ocean Doda – Nie Daj Sie Doda – Nie Pytaj Mnie Doda – Not Over You Dominika Mirgova – Labut Don Omar ft. Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee - Danza Kuduro Donatan & Cleo – Slavica Donatan & Cleo – Sztorm Dorothy Bezzina -Autobiography Dorothy Bezzina-Starting from the End Dotter – Dive Dotter - My Flower Dr Alban Feat Melissa – Habibi Dua Lipa – Last Dance E Echosmith – Cool Kids Edurne – Basta Edurne – Painkiller Eiríkur Hauksson – Valentine Lost Eisblume – Fur Immer Elaine Martins – Santificacao Eldar – Onu Sən De Electric Lady Lab – Hurts Electro Spectre - Your Love Is A Criminal Eleftheria Eleftheriou - To Kentro Tou Kosmou Elen Levon – Wild Child Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance – Mamma Mia Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis Eleni Foureira – Ase me Eleni Foureira – Den Sou Xrostao Agapi Eleni Foureira – Mou`Pan H Agaph Eleni Foureira - Party Sleep Repeat Eleni Foureira – Pio Dinata Eleni Foureira feat. Midenistis - To Party Den Stamata Eliane – Venus & Mars Elif – Unter Meiner Haut Elina Born – Enough Elisa – No Hero Elize – Hot Stuff Ella Henderson – Ghost Ellen Xylander – Reckless Hearted Eliad – Spirits Ellie Goulding – Burn Ellie Goulding – Figure 8 Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Elliphant – Could It Be Elton John - Believe Eluveitie – The Call Of The Mountains Em Rossi – Earthquake Emeli Sande – My Kind Of Love Emeli Sande - Read All about it Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy - Daddy Emika – Centuries Emilia – Big Big World Emiliana Torrini – Jungle Drum Emilie Esther – Hey Love Emin – Amor Emin – In Another Life Emin и Ани Лорак - Зови Меня Emina Jahovic – I Da Mogu Eminem - Without Me Eminem & Skylar Grey – I Need A Doctor Eminem feat. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie Eminem and Rihanna – Monster Eminem ft. Sia – Guts Over Fear Emma – Arrivera L'Amore Emma – Cercavo Amore Emma – L'amore Non Mi Basta Emma Bale ft. Milow – Fortune Cookie Emma Williksen – Addiction Emmelie de Forest – Drunk Tonight Emmelie de Forest – Hunter & Prey Emmelie de Forest – Let It Fall Enrique Iglesias - Bailamos Enrique Iglesias – Be With You Enrique Iglesias - Escape Enrique Iglesias – Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) Enrique Iglesias – Dirty Dancer (feat. Usher) Enrique Iglesias – Hero Enrique Iglesias – Push Enrique Iglesias – Ring My Bell Enrique Iglesias – Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) (Feat. Ludacris & DJ Frank E) Enrique Iglesias feat. Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever Enrique Iglesias feat. Luan Santana – Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat Enrike Iglesias and Ciara-Taking back my love Enya – May It Be Epica - Storm The Sorrow Era Istrefi – BonBon Eric Saade – Girl From Sweden Eric Saade – Masquerade Eric Saade – Popular Eric Saade feat. Tone Damli – Imagine Ericka Jane – Favorite Lie Erika Selin – Break Me Up Eros Ramazzotti - Un Angelo Disteso Al Sole Esma & Lozano – Imperija Esma Redzepova – Dzelem Dzelem Essaï - Je n'oublie pas Euroband – This Is My Life Europe - The Final Countdown Eva – Shume Te Dua Por S'te Kam Eva Rivas - Apricote Stone Eva Simons feat. Konshens - Policeman Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Bludfire Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence – Erase This Evanescence - My Immortal Evelina ft. Mikael Gabriel - Honey Evermore - Follow The Sun Eves The Behavior – TV Ewelina Lisowska - We Mgle Exo - Wolf F Fahrenhaidt – Frozen Silence Fall Out Boy – Centuries Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato – Irresistible Fallulah – Bridges Fallulah – Give Us A Little Love Fally Ipupa ft. Youssoupha - Kitoko Fancy - Flames Of Love Faun – Walpurgisnacht Faun ft. Santiano – Tanz Mit Mir Faydee – Catch Me Faydee – Sun Don't Shine Faye – Breathe Out Fedde Le Grand – Put Your Hands Up For Detroit Fedde Le Grand ft. Ida Corr - Let Me Think About It Felix Jaehn feat. Jasmine Thompson - Ain't Nobody Fiesta – Gyulolve Szeretni Fifth Harmony – Boss Fifth Harmony – Miss Movin' On Fifth Harmony – Sledgehammer Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink – Worth It Florence + The Machine - Hurricane Drunk Florence + The Machine - Over the Love Florence + The Machine - Queen Of Peace & Long And Lost Florence + The Machine – Shake It Out Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man Flori & Soni Malaj – Fluturimi 3470 Fly Project – La Musica Fly Project – Mandala Foxes – Better Love Foxes – Let Go For Tonight Francesca Gagnon – Alegria Francesca Michielin – L'amore Esiste Frankmusik – I Remember Franky – Wake Up Franz Ferdinand - Stand On The Horizon Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up Freddy Kalas – Pinne For Landet Fulin – Icinden Oku G Gabriela Guncikova – Cerny Andel Gabriella – Fighter Gabriella Cilmi – Sweet About Me Gabriella Gibboni – All In Gabrielle Aplin – Salvation Gabrielle Aplin – The Power Of Love Garou – Gitan Garou & Michel Sardou - La Riviere De Notre Enfance Garou, Daniel Lavoie, Patrick Fiori - Belle Gavin DeGraw – Fire Gemma Copas – Invisible Geri Halliwell – Calling Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men Getter Jaani – Rockefeller Street Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Rannamaja Getter Jaani & Maia Vahtramäe - Meelelahutajad Gigi Finizio – E tu mi manchi Gigi Radics - Over you Ginny Blackmore – Bones Ginny Blackmore & Stan Walker - Holding You Gipsy Kings & Nancy Ajram - Ya Habibi Yalla Girls Aloud - Something New Giorgio Moroder feat. Sia - Deja Vu Giorgos Alkeos – Sintrimia I Zoi Mou Giorgos Alkeos & Friends – Opa Giorgos Sabanis – Mi Milas Giorgos Tsalikis — Den Sou Kanw Ton Agio Gjan – One More Drink Gjan – Tattoo Glasperlenspiel – Paris Globus – Save Me Globus – The Promise Gorky Park – Moscow Calling Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know G.R.L. – Ugly Heart Grace ft. G-Eazy - You Don't Own Me Grace Capristo – One Woman Army Grace Jones - I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends Gregorian & Eva Mali - World Without End Greip – Vihma loits Greta Salome feat Jonsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Gusttavo Lima feat. Laura S. – Not This Time (Vou Me Encontrar) Guy Sebastian – Black & Blue Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars H Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise – Visal Haifa Wehbe – Breathing You In Haifa Wehbe – Habibi Ana Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE - Rock Bottom Haloo Helsinki – Pulp Fiction Haloo Helsinki – Vapaus Kateen Jaa Halsey – New Americana Hanna Pakarinen – Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hannah - Straight Into Love Hannah Schneider - Dreaming Kind Harel Skaat – Come To Us Harel Skaat – Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Harout Balyan feat. Chioma - Qez Sirum Em/ Forever Hayley Williams of Paramore - Stay The Night Hedley – Lose Control Helena – Paper House Helena - Sunlight Helena Paparizou – Don't Hold Back Helena Paparizou – Gigolo Helena Paparizou – Just Walk Away Helena Paparizou – Misi Kardia Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene Helena Paparizou – Survivor Helena Paparizou feat. Playmen - I Hate Myself Helly Luv – Risk It All Hera Björk – Because You Can Hera Björk – Je Ne Sais Quoi Himbrimi – Tearing Holly Dolly - Dolly Song Home Town – Where I Belong Honey – Lalalove Honey – No One Honorata Skarbek – Morze Slow Hooverphonic – Badaboum Hooverphonic – Mad About You How I Became The Bomb – Ulay, Oh Hozier - Take Me To Church Hozier – Work Song Hulda – Every Drop Hulya Avsar – Bana Bir Koca Lazim Hurts – Illuminated Hurts - Nothing Will Be Bigger Than Us Hurts – Rolling Stone Hurts – Some Kind Of Heaven Hurts - Somebody To Die For Hurts - Stay Hurts - The Water Hurts – Wings Hurts - Wonderful Life Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue – Devotion I Iggy Azalea – Team Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora - Black Widow Il Volo – Il Mondo Il Volo – L'amore Si Muove Imagine Dragons - Demons Imagine Dragons – Radioactive Imany – Don’t Be So Shy Imany – The Good, The Bad, And The Crazy Imany – You Will Never Know Ina Wroldsen & Broiler - Lay It On Me Indila – Derniere Danse Indila – Mini World Indila – SOS Indila – Tourner Dans Le Vide Infected Mushroom – Artillery Inna – Bad Boys Inna – Yalla Inna feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends Inna feat. J Balvin - Cola Song Iowa – Мама Irma – I Know Ivana Elektra Feat. DJ Buka & Ermano - Lomi mala Iveta Mukuchyan – Ari Yar Ivi Adamou – La La Love Ivi Adamou – Sose Me Ivi Adamou feat. Courtney & Elisavet Spanou - Sway Ivy Levan – Who Can You Trust Ivy Quainoo – You Got Me Iyeoka – Simply Falling J Jackie Chan – City Jackie Thomas – It's Worth It Jakarta – One Desire James Arthur – Impossible James Arthur – Recovery Jamie Grace ft. tobyMac - Hold Me Jamiroquai – King For A Day Jan Oliver – Dancing Alone Janet Leon – Heartstrings Janna - Sa Et Ole Hullu Jannika B – Seuraavaan Elamaan Jannike – Into The Sun Jarina De Marco – Paranavigar Jasmine Thompson – Adore Jasmine Thompson – Do It Now Jason Derulo – Want To Want Me Jason Derulo – Wiggle Jason Mraz – Living In The Moment Justin Bieber ft. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You Jay Khan - Nackt Jay Sean – Ride it Jay Sean – Tonight Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson – Young Forever Jedward - Waterline Jelena Rozga – Nirvana Jelena Tomasevic – Kosava Jelena Tomasevic – Oro Jenni Vartiainen – Junat Ja Naiset Jenni Vartiainen - Suru On Kunniavieras Jennifer Lopez - Hold It Don't Drop It Jennifer Lopez – If You Had My Love Jennifer Lopez – Waiting For Tonight Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - On The Floor Jenny Langlo – Next To You Jerome Price – Me Minus You Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Jess Glynne – Hold My Hand Jesse & Joy – Ecos De Amor Jessica Lowndes – Nothing Like This Jessica Mauboy – Never Be The Same Jessica Mauboy – Pop A Bottle Jessica Mauboy – This Ain't Love Jessie J - Breathe Jessie J – Domino Jassie J – Flashlight Jessie J – Price tag (feat. B.o.B.) Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessika – Fandango Jesus Culture – Rooftops Jimmy Ahlen – Storm Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Pimeä Onni Joao Lucas e Marcelo – Eu quero tchu eu quero tcha Joana Zimmer - When We Dance Joe Dassin – Et Si Tu N`Existais Pas Joel Madden, Delta Goodrem, Seal, Ricky Martin - Diamonds Joey Moe – Million John Legend – All of Me John Legend feat. Ludacris – Tonight JoJo – Save My Soul Jojo – Too Little To Late Jokeren feat. Pauline – Kun Os To Jolin Tsai – Play Jon Henrik Fjallgren – Jag Ar Fri Jon Norgaard – Sidste Sang Joni - Waterfall Jonsi - Tornado Josef Salvat – Open Season Josephine – Esu Ki Ego Josh Groban – Remember Me Jovana & Marija – Nismo Smeli Jula – Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie Jule Vera – Die Trying Julia - Around Julias Moon – Bay Julias Moon – Lipstick Lies Juliet Simms – Wild Child Julio Iglesias & Dolly Parton - When You Tell Me That You Love Me Jung Yong Hwa & Jj Lin – Checkmate Junior Jack ft Shena – Stupidisco Junk Riot – Untouched Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River K Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow Kafka Tamura – Lullabies Kaliopi – Crno i Belo Kaliopi - Melem Kallay Saunders András - Fly Kallay Saunders Andras – Running Kamelia – Manastir Kari Jobe - Find You On My Knees Karl Wolf – Go Your Own Way Karlien Van Jaarsveld – Hande Karo – Silhouette Kat Graham – Power Kat Graham – Wanna Say Kat Graham feat. Babyface - Secrets Kat Vinter – Sooner Or Later Kate Boy – Northern Lights Kate Havnevik – Falling Katerina Stikoudi – Se ena oneiro Kato & Safri Duo feat. Bjornskov – Dimitto Kato feat. Shontelle – I'm In Love Katy B – Crying For No Reason Katy B – Stil Katy Perry – Firework Katy Perry – Hot N Cold Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl Katy Perry - Roar Katy Perry – Starstrukk Katy Perry – The One That Got Away Katy Perry – This Is How We Do Katy Perry – Unconditionally Katy﻿ Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T. Kay Figo – Kanyelele Kejsi Tola - Carry Me in Your Dreams Kejsi Tola – Perendeshe e Fantazise Kelly Clarkson – Because of You Kelly Clarkson – Piece By Piece Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Kendji Girac – Andalouse Kensington – Streets Keri Hilson feat. Nelly - Lose Control Kerli – Blossom Kerli – Feral Hearts Kesha – Tik Tok Keshyou - Ризамын Kida – Boni Zo Kiesza – Hideaway Kiesza – Sound Of A Woman Kiesza – Stronger Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight Kilians – Hometown Kim Lian - Road To Heaven Kings & Michael Tsaousopoulos Feat. Antonella - Follow The Night Klingande feat. Daylight – Losing U K.Maro - Lets Go Knaan Ft. David Bisbal – Waving Flag Kodaline – All I Want Kokoro – Tasmanian Devil Konstantinos Argiros – To Simperasma Kostas Martakis - Kanenas Den Me Stamata Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou (Loving U) Kovacs – My Love Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Krista Siegfrids – On & Off Kristel Lisberg – Without You Kristina – Jablcko Kristina – Life Is A Game Kwabs – Walk Kwabs – Wrong Or Right Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPon Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell – Firestone Kylie Minogue – All The Lovers Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head Kylie Minogue – Crystallize Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way Kylie Minogue – In My Arms Kyriakos Georgiou – Oso Iparheis L L Ahwa - Beautiful To Me La Musicalite – Ultima Noche En La Tierra La Rochelle Band – Rocket Man L'Ab2C feat. Carla Nova – Les Miss Aux Shoopa Choop Lady Gaga - Alejandro Lady Gaga – Applause Lady Gaga – Bad Romance Lady Gaga - Guy Lady Gaga – I'm on The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga – Judas Lady Gaga – Poker Face Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce - Telephone Ladyhawke – Blue Eyes Laleh - Colors Laleh – Some Die Young Lalo Project - Listen To Me, Looking At Me Lana Del Rey – Born To Die Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise Lana Del Rey - Ride Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness Lana Del Rey – Young And Beautiful Lara Fabian – Adagio Lara Fabian - Broken Vow Lara Fabian – Deux Ils Deux Elles Lara Fabian – Je Suis Malade Lara Fabian - Je T'aime Lara Fabian – Mademoiselle Hyde Lara Fabian & Mustafa Cecel - Make Me Yours Tonight Lasgo – Gone Lasgo – Here With Me Las Ketchup – Asereje Latin Lovers – La Camisa Negra Laura Jansen – Use Somebody Laura Narhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini – It's Not A Goodbye Laura Poldvere – 2020 Laura Welsh – Ghosts Lauren Christy – The Color Of The Night Laurent Wolf - Walk The Line Lauris Reiniks - Banjo Laura Lazar - Zamestitel Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong Le Roi Soleil - Etre A La Hauteur Ledina Celo - Can You Touch Me Baby Lena – Beat To My Melody Lena – Home Lena - Neon (Lonely People) Lena – Traffic Lights Lena – Wild & Free Lena Katina – Never Forget Lenka - Blue Skies Lenka – The Show Lenny – All My Love Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love Leona Lewis – Fire Under My Feet Leona Lewis – Happy Leona Lewis - I See You Leonid Rudenko feat Kvinta Nicco – Destination Leonora Jakupi – Koha S'na Fale Les Friction – Who Will Save You Now Leslie Clio – Told You So Letife Soyuoz – Hedef Lexy Panterra – Lit Lidija Bacic – Nasmij Se Sestro Lilit Hovhannisyan – Requiem Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale – Shatter Me Linkin Park - Burn It Down Linkin Park - Final Masquerade Lisa Lois - Silhouette Litesound – We Are The Heroes Litesound - Shooting Star Little Big feat. Tommy Cash - Give Me Your Money Little Mix - Little Me Little Mix – Word Up Loco Hot – Nadlan Lolo – Hit And Run Lora - Arde Lora – Ne Impotrivim Lorde – Buzzcut Season Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World Lorde - Royals Lorde – Team Lorde – Tennis Court Lorde – Yellow Flicker Beat Lordi – Would You Love A Monsterman Loredana Errore (feat Loredana Berte) – Cattiva Loreen – Everytime Loreen – Heal Loreen – I'm In It With You Loreen – My Heart Is Refusing Me Loreen - Paper Light Loreen – Sober Loreen – We Got The Power Lost Frequencies – Are You With Me Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality Louane – Nos Secrets Loukas Giorkas – Den Fantazese Luan Santana – Você de Mim Não Sai Luan Santana - Te Vivo Luca Vasta – Cut My Hair Lucie Vondrackova – Zombie LuckyStars & Maniacs DJ s Team & Jelena Dordevic - Opusti Se Lucy – Turn Around Lukas Graham – 7 Years Luke Black – D-Generation Luminita Anghel And System – Let me try Luminize – Get It Back Luminize – Kill It With Love Luna – Red Bull M 4Minute – Hate 4Minute – I My Me Mine 4Minute - Love Tension 4Minute – Volume Up M83 - Wait M83 feat. Susanne Sundfør -Oblivion Maala – Touch Mabel – My Boy My Town Madonna – Ghosttown Madonna – Girl Gone Wild Madonna – Frozen Madonna - Justify My Love Madonna – Living For Love Madonna – The Power Of GoodBye Madonna – Vogue Madonna – You'll See Madcon – Beggin Magdalena Tul – Jestem Maggie Szabo – Forgive And Forget Magic! – Rude Mahan Moin - Azizami Mahanna – Here We Come Maher Zain – For The Rest Of My Life Maher Zain – Love Will Prevail Maitre Gims – Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes Maja Keuc - Close To You Maja Keuc – No One Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley - Powerful Malak – Wild Summer Hearts Maluma – Carnaval Maluma ft. Eli Palacios - La Temperatura Manda – Glow Mandy Capristo - Closer MaNga – Parti MaNga – We Could Be The Same Mans Zelmerlow – Brother Oh Brother Mans Zelmerlow – Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlow – Should’ve Gone Home Manuel Carrasco – Ya No Maraaya – Living Again Maraaya - Lovin' Me Marco Carta – Splendida Ostinazione Marco Mengoni – Solo Marco Mengoni - Ti Ho Voluto Bene Veramente Margaret - Wasted Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaret Berger – Scream Margaux Avril – L'air de rien Margaux Avril – Lunatique Maria Gadu – Meu Rio Maria Hazell – Golden Boy Maria Mena – I Always Liked That Maria Mena - I Don't Wanna See You With Her Mariah Carey – My All Mariam Araqelyan – Henc Ayn Ore Marie-Mai - Encore Une Nuit Mariette – Don't Stop Believing Marina And The Diamonds – Forget Marina and The Diamonds - Froot Marina and The Diamonds – I'm a Ruin Marina And The Diamonds – Immortal Marina and The Diamonds – Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds – Teen Idle Marina Kaye – Dancing With The Devil Marina Kaye – Freeze You Out Marina Kaye – Homeless Marina Maximilian - Tango Marion Raven – Here I Am Mariska – Sotilaat Marius ft Giulia – Rain Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk Markus Feehily – Love Is A Drug Markus Riva – Fire Maroon 5 - This love Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Martin Rolinski – Golden Rays Martina Stoessel – Born To Shine Massari – Real Love Massari feat. Mia Martina - What About The Love Mathieu Canaby – Miss California Matisyahu – One Day Maude Feat. Romy M – A L'attaque Maverick Sabre – Emotion (Ain't Nobody) Maya Berovic – Alkohol Maya Payne – If Only Maya Vik – Going Insane MBAND - Она вернётся Medina – Kl.10 Medina – Nar Intet Er Godt Nok Medina – We Survive Medina – You and I Medina feat. Arash – Doga Doga Medina feat. Svenstrup & Vendelboe – Junkie Meg Myers – Desire Megan – Sous Ma Peau Meghan Trainor – No Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend - Like I'm Gonna Lose You Mei Finegold - Be Proud Mei Finegold – Same Heart Mei Finegold - Sof Haolam Melanie Martinez – Pity Party Melanie Martinez – Soap Melisses – I Moni Epilogi Melisses – Eleges Meseda – Пересечение М.I.A. - Bad Girls M.I.A. – Borders Mia – Take A Look At Me Now Mia Martina – Tu Me Manques Michael Buble - Sway Michael Jackson – Give In To Me Michael Jackson - They Don't Realy Care About Us Michalis Hatzigiannis – I Agapi Dinamoni Michel Sardou – Je Vais T'aimer Michel Telo – Ai Se Eu Te Pego Michel Telo - Bara Bara Bere Bere Michelle Nascimento - Desafio No Deserto Midnight Youth - Who Said You're Free Migros – Ensemble Mihaela Marinova - Stapka Napred Mihai Traistariu – Tornero Miia – Dynasty Mika – Boom Boom Boom Mika – Love Today Mika - Relax Mika - Underwater Mika Newton – Dont Dumb Me Down Mikaela Coco – Used to Know Milan Stankovic – Ovo Je Balkan Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball Milky Chance – Stolen Dance Miracle Of Sound – The New Black Gold Miri Mesika – Dmaot Miri Milman – More Than A Memory Miriam Cani – Pergjithmone Miriam Cani – Shiu Im Miriam Cani ft. Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts Mishelle feat. Randi - Only You Miss Mary feat. Bitza - Ma joc cu focul Mixalis Xatzigiannis – Par'ta ola dika sou Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Treis Zwes Mntha – Nefelibata M. Pokora – Le Monde M. Pokora – Si Tu Pars M. Pokora & Tal - Envole-Moi MØ – Walk This Way Moda & Emma – Arrivera Moda feat. Emma – Come in un film Molly – Children Of The Universe Molly Sanden - Freak Molly Sanden – Like No One's Watching Molly Sandén – Phoenix Molly Sanden - Sa Vill Stjärnorna Molly Sanden feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Monarchy – Living Without You Monica Naranjo – Make You Rock Monika Hoffman – Invisible Monika May – Ghost Monrose – What You Don't Know Morandi - Angels Morandi Feat. Helene – Save Me Morland – No Firewall Morten Harket – Brother Moxie Raia – How To Feel Murat Dalkılıc – Bir Guzellik Yapsana Muse – Hysteria Muse – Supremacy Muse – Uprising Mustafa Sandal – Aya benzer Mustafa Sandal – Fikra Mwah! – Gee Gee Gee Mylene Farmer - Appelle Mon Numéro Mylene Farmer – City Of Love Mylene Farmer & Sting – Stolen Car Myriam Fares – Ghamarni Myriam Fares – Nifsi Aoulhalak N 2NE1 – Come Back Home Nabiha – Animals Nabiha – Ask Yourself Nabiha – Bang That Drum Nadia Ali – Rapture Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji - Pressure Nadine Beiler – The secret is love Najoua Belyzel – Gabriel Najoua Belyzel – Luna Najwa – Feed Us Narcotic Thrust – I Like It Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith – La La La Nightwish - The Phantom Of The Opera Natalia - Boom Natalia Jiménez – Creo en Mi Natalia Kelly – Shine Natalia Oreiro - Cuesta arriba, cuesta abajo Natasa Bekvalac feat. DJ Shone - Gram ljubavi Nawal El Zoghby – Be Eynak Naya – Min Akous Kanenan Nayer Ft. Pitbull & Mohombi - Suavemente Neda Ukraden – Na Balkanu Nela Pociskova – Mysterious Boy Nelly Furtado – Manos Al Aire Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right Neon Jungle – London Rain Neon Jungle – Louder Nephew feat. Landsholdet - The Danish Way To Rock Nephew ft Marie Key - Ga Med Dig Nero – Promises Nevena Bozovic – Bal New Hollow – She Ain't You New Level Empire - The last one Ne-yo – Beautiful monster Nic Billington – Love Bound Nick Jonas – Levels Nick & Simon – Open Je Hart Nickelback - Edge of a Revolution Nickelback – How you remind me Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day Nickelback – So Sorry Nickelback – When We Stand Together Nicki Minaj – Grand Piano Nicki Minaj – Super Bass Nicki Minaj – Pills N Potions Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young Nicki Minaj feat. Drake – Moment 4 Life Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk - Feet On The Ground Nicky Romero & Stadiumx - Harmony Nico & Vinz – Am I Wrong Nicola Roberts - Beat Of My Drum Nicole Scherzinger – Poison Nicole Scherzinger – Try With Me Nicole Scherzinger – Wet Niello Feat. Janice – Vinden Nikiforos – Apopse Teleioses Nikiforos – Eroteumenos Eimai NikitA - Водопадом Nikos Ganos - Koita Ti Ekanes Nikki Ponte - Remembering The Summer Nights Nikos Ganos – I'm In Love Nina Kraljic – Zaljuljali Smo Svijet Nina Nesbitt – Chewing Gum Nina Sublatti – Dark Desire Nina Zilli – L'amore E Femmina Nina Zilli – Per sempre Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit No Doubt – Don't Speak No Doubt ft. Busy Signal, Major Lazer - Push And Shove No Frills Twins – Cyclic Cowboy Noa & Mira Awad -There Must Be Another Way Noemi – Sono Solo Parole Nolwenn Leroy - Moonlight Shadow Nolwenn Leroy – Tri Martolod NoNoNo – Pumpin Blood Noonie Bao – Criminal Love Nora Istrefi - Dy Shoke Nora Jabri – Berlin Wall nosnow/noalps – Far Into The Night Nouela – The Sound Of Silence Nova Miller – Supernova Nusa Derenda - Kakor Ptica, Kakor Pesem Nyanda – All My Love O Oana Radu ft. Dr Mako ft. Eli – Tu Oceana – Cry cry Of Monsters And Men – Crystals Of Monsters And Men – Dirty Paws Of Monsters And Men – Empire Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters And Men – Little Talks Of Monsters And Men - Wolves Without Teeth Ofra Haza – You Oh Land – Wolf & I OK Go – I Won't Let You Down Ola – This Could Be Paradise Olta Boka – Anna Olly Murs - Wrapped up Omar Naber – Parfum Omi – Cheerleader One Direction – Steal My Girl OneRepublic – All the Right Moves OneRepublic - Counting Stars One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall Onuka – Time Oonagh - Gäa Oonagh – Orome Open Kids - Stop People Ott Lepland – Kuula Otto Dix – Зверь Otto Knows feat. Lindsey Stirling & Alex Aris - Dying For You Owl Eyes – Closure Ozon - Numai Tu P Pablo Lopez – El Mundo Padelis Padelidis - Ginete Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This Paloma Faith - Trouble With My Baby Paola e Chiara – Vamos a bailar Paolo Meneguzzi – Musica Parachute Youth - Count To Ten Paris Hilton – Nothing In This World Parov Stelar feat. Claudia Kane - Six Feet Underground Parov Stelar feat. Lilja Bloom – Coco Pastora Soler - Quedate Conmigo Pastora Soler - Pasa La Vida Patricia Kaas – Mon Mec A Moi Paula Fernandes – Nao Fui Eu Paulina Rubio – Boys Will Be Boys Paulini – By My Side Pavel Callta – Terapeut Pentatonix - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy Pentatonix – Sing Perfume – Pick Me Up Pete Fox feat. Joey Moe & Jeanette Zeniia - Stjernetegn Petra Kovacevic – Buka, Galama Petra Kovacevic – Nije Katastrofa Petra Frey – Du bist Feuer und Eis Pharrell Williams – Happy Phildel – Afraid Of The Dark Phildel – Storm Song Philippe Lafontaine – Coeur De Loup Pink – Please Don't Leave Me Pink - Sober Pink – Try Pink ft. Nate Ruess – Just Give Me A Reason Piranya – Obsession Pitbull feat Marc Antony - Rain Over Me Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte-We Are One (Ole Ola) Placebo – Purify Playmen feat. Demy – Fallin Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time Plumb - Hang On PMMP – Lautturi Poets Of The Fall - Carnival Of Rust Poets Of The Fall – Sleep, Sugar Polina Butorina – Another Life Pollaponk - Enga Fordoma Preslava – Kak Ti Stoi Preslava – Ludata Doyde Pretty Pink feat. ARC - Run Prince Royce - Darte Un Beso Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La Force D'y Croire Princessa Avenue – Tear Prinze George – Victor Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me Priyanka Chopra feat. Will.I.Am - In My City PSY - Gangnam Style PSY – Gentleman PSY feat. Snoop Dogg – Hangover Q Queen – The Show Must Go On Quest Pistols Show - Санта Лючия R Rachel Platten – Fight Song Rachel Platten – Stand By You Rachel Traets – Holding On Rakele – Io Non Lo So Cos'è L'amore Ramin Djawadi – Mhysa Rammstein – Du Hust Rammstein – Engel Randi - Anybody Raphael Gualazzi – Madness Of Love Rashni - Baboushka Rasmus Seebach – I Mine Øjne Rati Durglishvili – Crazy Raz Shmueli – Af Ehad Rea Garvey - Wild Love Real O – Мiсяць Rebecca Ferguson – I Hope Reckless Love – Night On Fire Regev Hod – Aba Regev Hod – Ha-Layla Lo Nigmar Reidun Saether – High On Love Reigan – All of the Pieces Rennata – Please Stay Rennata – West Side Story Rhodes ft. Birdy – Let It All Go Ricky Martin - Adiós Ricky Martin – Livin La Vida Loca Ricky Martin - Vida Rihanna – American Oxygen Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money Rihanna - California King Bed Rihanna – Diamonds Rihanna – Only Girl Rihanna - Russian Rulet Rihanna – S & M Rihanna - Unfaiful Rihanna - We found love Rihanna – Where Have You Been Rihanna feat Jay-Z - Umbrella Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's That Chick Rihanna, Paul McCartney and Kanye West - Four Five Seconds Rita Ora – I Will Never Let You Down Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown - Body On Me Ritarit – Ritari Rivrs – Friend Lover Rixton – Hotel Ceiling Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart Robbie Williams – Feel Robbie Williams – Supreme Robert Pettersson feat. Helena Josefsson - My Own Worst Enemy Robin Schulz & Judge - Show Me Love Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell - Blurred Lines Rochelle – All Night Long Roger Shah feat. Moya Brennan - Morning Star Roh Ji Hoon - A Song For You Roko Band – Imao Si Me Roko Bazika – Sedam Dana Roman Lob – Standing Still Ronde – Run Roniit x Trivecta – Through The Night Ronya – Flame Roxette - Listen To Your Heart Roxie Bardo – Bones Roya – Lie Rui Andrade - Ao Teu Encontro RuPaul – Sissy That Walk Ruth Lorenzo – Gigantes Ruth Lorenzo – Love Is Dead Ryan Dolan – Only Love Survives Rykka – Movies S 30 Seconds to Mars - Closer To The Edge 30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane S4 ft. HyunA – She Is My Girl Saad Lamjarred – Lm3allem Sabrina Carpenter - Smoke And Fire Sada Vidoo – Love Is A Battlefield Safia – Counting Sheep Safia - Paranoia, Ghosts & Other Sounds Safiya – One Blood Safura – Drip Drop Safura - Paradise Saiid Sayad - Qataghani - Arman ba dil Sakis Rouvas – Hartini zoi Sakis Rouvas – Na M'agapas Sakis Rouvas – This Is Our Night Sam Smith – Stay With Me Sam Smith – Writing's On The Wall Samanta Tīna - I Need A Hero Samantha Jade – Armour Samantha Jade – Firestarter Samantha Jade – Soldier Samantha Jade - What You've Done To Me Samaris – Goda Tungl Samir ft Elnur – Day After day Samira Said - Mazal Samsaya – Good With The Bad Sander van Doorn feat. Carol Lee – Love Is Darkness Sandra Afrika feat. Costi- Devojka tvog druga Sandra Lyng – Play My Drum Sandra N - Liar Sandra N - Obsession Sandra Nurmsalu – Manguroom Sandra Van Nieuwland - Hunter Sanja Dimitrijevic – La fiesta Sanna Nielsen – Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen – Undo Sara Ramirez – The Story Sara Sangfelt – Tattoo Sara Serena – Asylum Sarah Blasko – All I Want Sarah Brightman - Призрак Оперы Sarah Connor – From Sarah With Love Sarah Riani – Comme Toi Saraha – Shemeji Saron – I Gave You My Life Sasha Holiday – Chameleon Scoreboard – Apollos Hester Songified Scorpions – Still Loving You Scorpions - Wind Of Change Sea Wolf – You're A Wolf Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan Sebalter – Shadows Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload Secret Garden - Sleepsong Seinabo Sey – Pistols At Dawn Selena Gomez – Good For You Selena Gomez - I Love You Like A Love Song Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants Celeste Buckingham – I'm Not Sorry September - La La La September – Party In My Head Sertab Erener – Here I Am Severina – Alcatraz Severina – Hurem Shahzoda – Tilaiman Shahzoda – Yurak Shakira - Dare (La, la, la) Shakira – Empire Shakira- She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka Shakira - Wherever Whenever Shakira ft Rihanna - Can’t Remember To Forget You Shania Twain – Ka-Ching Shankar Smile feat. Laxmi Nepali - Selfie Sharam feat. Daniel Bedingfield – The One Sharon Doorson – Electrify Shawn Hook – Sound Of Your Heart Shawn Mendes – Stitches Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - I Know What You Did Last Summer Shaya – Love Me Shaya & Dino – I Wonder Shayne Ward – No Promises Shelter feat. Frankmusik – With U Sheppard – A Grade Playa Shiri Maimon – Ahava Ktana Shontelle – Impossible Shreya Ghoshal & Osman Mir - Nagada Sang Dhol Shy'm – En Apesanteur Shy'm – Et Alors Shy'm – Il Faut Vivre Sia - Big Girls Cry Sia – Breathe Me Sia – California Dreamin Sia – Chandelier Sia - Elastic Heart Sia – Fire Meet Gasoline Sia – Loved Me Back To Life Siddharta – My Dice Sigma feat. Rita Ora – Coming Home Silva Gunbardhi ft. Mandi ft. Dafi - Te ka lali shpirt Simple Plan - Perfect Sindy – S'envoler Sinead O`Connor - Tears From The Moon Sinplus – Tieniti Forte Siri Nilsen – Passasjer Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho – Mi Togh Indz Menak Sirusho – Qele Qele Sirusho – Where Were You Sirusho Ft. Boaz Mauda & Jelena Tomasevic – Time To Pray Sisarke – U Ranama Skillet – Comatose Skillet – Not Gonna Die Skillet – Whispers In The Dark Skrillex & Diplo feat. Justin Bieber - Where Are U Now Skylar Grey – I Know You Skylar Grey – Words Sleepthief ft. Phildel – Dust & Cloud Slider & Magnit feat. Radio Killer - Sunwaves Slim Burna – The Orphan Snowflake – My Mission is You Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Soluna Samay – L.O.V.E Soma Manuchar – Janie Sonique – Sky Sonya Kay – Обними Меня Sophia Somajo – Klein Blue Sophie Ellis Bextor Feat. Freemasons (Heartbreak) - Make Me A Dancer Space Girls – Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stan – Me Stenahori Stan – Paixnidia Erotika Steed Lord – 123, If You Want Me Steed Lord – Curtain Call Stefanie Heinzmann – On Fire Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stella Mwangi – Haba Haba Stephane & 3G – We Don't Wanna Put In Stephen – Crossfire Stine Bramsen – Cavalry Stine Bramsen – Karma Town Stine Hjelm – Fallen Sting feat. Cheb Mami - Desert rose Stromae – Papaoutai Stromae, Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, HAIM – Meltdown Sum 41 - Still Waiting Sum 41 – With Me Sumera – I See You Sumera – Wolf Sunrise Avenue – Fairytale Gone Bad Sukhwinder Singh, Satya Hinduja & Robert Bob Omulo - Fashion Ka Hai Yeh Jalwa Susana feat. Omnia and The Blizzard – Closer Susanne Sundfor – Fade Away Sweet California – This Is The Life Sylver – Forgiven Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela Sylwia Grzeszczak – Ksiezniczka Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy Sylwia Grzeszczak – Sen O Przyszlosci Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Co z nami będzie Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace - Kiedy Tylko Spojrze Syron – Talkin Crazy System Of A Down – Lonely Day System Of A Down – Chop Suey T T-ara & Chopsticks Brothers – Little Apple Teeyang - Eyes, Nose, Lips Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue – Higher Tal – Le Passe Tal – Le Sens De La Vie Tal – Marcher Au Soleil Tal – Pas Toi Tal – Rien N'est Parfait Tamta – Unloved Tanja – Amazing Tanja – Forevermore Tarkan – Kuzu Kuzu Tarkan – Op Taryn Southern – Keep It In Your Pants Tasha G – Away Tasha G – Something's Wrong Taylor Swift – Blank Space Taylor Swift - Shake It Off Taylor Swift – Style Taymir – Sometime Tegan And Sara – Closer Teo – Cheescake Thanos Petrelis feat. Xristina Miliou - Pes Mou The Afters – Live On Forever The Beatles – Yellow Submarine The Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway The Chainsmokers feat. Siren – Kanye The Chemical Brothers ft. Beck - Wide Open The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm The Common Linnets - Give Me a Reason The Cranberries – Zombie The Disco Boys – Around The World The Ditch – Crash The Dø – Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy The Girl And The Dreamcatcher - Glowing In The Dark The Gossip – Heavy Cross The Hardkiss – Babylon The Hardkiss - Blues The Hardkiss – Make-Up The Hardkiss – Organ The Hardkiss – Shadows Of Time The Hardkiss – Stones The Hardkiss feat. Kazaky - Strange Moves The Killers - Mr. Brightside The Models – Eurobabe The Naked And Famous - Young Blood The Presets – Goodbye Future The Prodigy - No good The Pussycat Dolls – I Hate This Part The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg - Buttons The Rasmus – Livin in a world without you The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Script – Breakeven The Script – Superheroes The Script ft. Will.I.Am – Hall of Fame (almost clear) The Veronicas - 4Ever The Veronicas - Lolita The Veronicas - Untouched The Veronicas - You Ruin Me The Wanted - Chasing The Sun The Wanted – Warzone The Weeknd – I Can't Feel My Face The Weeknd – Often The Young Professionals - Be With You Tonight The Young Professionals ft. Anna F. - All Of It But Me Thea – Eho Thea &The Wild - Ropes Theory of a Deadman - Bitch Came Back Thomai Apergi – Keep Your Head Up High Thorsteinn Einarsson – Leya Thousand Foot Krutch – Fly On The Wall Tibor Kocsis – Miracle Tigerlily ft. Meghan Kabir - Paradise Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize Timoteij – Het Tina Turner- You Are Simply The Best Tinashe feat. Chris Brown - Player Tinkara Kovac – Round And Round Tito 'El Bambino'' – Adicto A Tus Redes (Feat. Nicky Jam) Tokio Hotel - Run, Run, Run Tom Boxer feat Antonia – Morena Tom Dice – Me And My Guitar Tom Jones – Delilah Tom Odell – Wrong Crowd Tone Damli - Winner Of A Losing Game Tony Maiello - Chi Ha Inventato I Sentimenti Tooji - Rebels Tooji – Say Yeah Tooji – Stay Tooji – The Father Project Tose Proeski – Boze, Cuvaj Ja Od Zlo Tove Lo – Out Of Mind Tove Lo - Talking Body Tove Lo – Timebomb Trixie Whitley - Breathe You In My Dreams Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill Twenty One Pilots – Stressed Out Tyler Shaw – House Of Cards U U2 – Song For Someone Udo Jurgens - Sag Ihr, Ich Lass Sie Gruben Ukraine Ft. Cici – UNarmed Ulrika – Animal Ultrabeat Vs Darren Styles – Discolights Unheilig – Winterland V Vanilla Ninja – Blue Tattoo Vanilla Ninja - Don`t Go Too Fast Vanilla Ninja - Liar Vanillaz & Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life Vaido Neigaus - Koigest Loobunud Valentina Monetta – L'amore Verra Vaya Con Dios – Nah Neh Nah Velvet – Friendly Fire Velvet – Mi Amore Venior – Sugar Rush Veronika Vesper – Suffocate Vesa Luma – 24 Ore Vesala – Tequila VIA-Летта – Канчита Viky Red – If You Ever Feel Vilija Mataciunaite – Attention Vincent Niclo – Divino Vincent Niclo feat. Anggun - Pour une fois Vita Chambers – Fix You Vlaho – Home VIXX – Error X Xov – Lucifer W Walk Off The Earth – Rule the World Walking On Cars – Speeding Cars Wang Rong Rollin – Chick Chick Wanting – You Exist In My Song Westlife – My Love Who See – Igranka Will.I.Am feat. Eva Simons - This Is Love Willy William – Ego Winny Puhh - Meiecundimees Üks Korsakov Läks Eile Lätti Wisin feat. Ricky Martin - Que Se Sienta El Deseo Within Temptation - A Shot In The Dark Within Temptation – Angels Within Temptation - Frozen Within Temptation – Memories Within Temptation – Say My Name Within Temptation – The Howling Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner - Whole World Is Watching Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What about us?) Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - I See You Again Woodkid – I Love You Y Yall ft. Gabriela Richardson – Hundred Miles Years & Years – Eyes Shut Years & Years – King Years & Years - Take Shelter Years & Years ft. Tove Lo - Desire Yellow Claw - Shotgun ft. Rochelle Yemi Alade - Ghen Ghen Love Ylvis - The Fox Yohanna – Is It True Yohanna feat. Rok – Find A Better Man Yul – Gloria Yuridia – Te Equivocaste Z Zaho – Divises Zakkum - Ben Ne Yangınlar Gördüm Zana – Nas Asas De Sorte Zara Larsson – Lush Life Zara Larsson – Uncover Zayn – Pillowtalk Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams Zeljko Joksimovic – Nije Ljubav Stvar Zella Day — Hypnotic Zella Day – Sacrifice Zella Day - Sweet Ophelia Zendaya – Neverland Zseda – Hetkoznapi Mennyorszag РУССКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: А Алекс Луна – Свет Луны Александр Понамарев - Я люблю тільки тебе Александр Рыбак – Suomi Александр Рыбак – Небеса Европы Александр Рыбак – Стрела Амура Александр Рыбак – Супергерой Александр Рыбак – Ты Достала меня Алеся Висич – Не отдам Алёна Высотская - Я не болею тобой Алёна Ланская – Rhythm Of Love Алёна Ланская – Solayoh Алиби ft.Lou Bega - Bachata Алла Пугачёва - Монолог Алла Пугачёва - Я пою Алсу Абельханова - Якын дусларым Альбина Джанабаева – Надоели Андрей Grizz-lee - Эта музыка Анжелика Агурбаш - Почему? Анжелика Агурбаш - Я Буду Жить Для Тебя Анжелика Варум - Сумашедшая Ани Лорак – Без тебя Ани Лорак – Для тебя Ани Лорак – Корабли Ани Лорак – Медленно Ани Лорак - Оранжевые сны Ани Лорак - Птица Ани Лорак – Солнце Ани Лорак и Валерий Меладзе - Верни мне мою любовь Анита Цой – Молитва Анна Кошмал – Вальс Анна Семенович – Я За Тобой Антитіла – Бери своє Антон Макарский – Прощай, любовь Арина Домски – Ti Amero А-Студио – Джулия А-Студио – Улетаю А-Студио ft. Tomas Nevergreen - Falling For You Б Би 2 feat Т Гвердцители- Безвоздушная тревога Бумбокс – Вахтёрам Бурановские Бабушки – Айшон Бурито – Мама Бьянка – Алле Танзен Бьянка – Музыка Бьянка – Ногами Руками В Валерий Меладзе – Белые птицы Валерий Меладзе - Иностранец Валерий Меладзе - Переменится ветер Валерий Меладзе и Анастасия Приходько - Безответно Вера Брежнева - Любовь спасет мир Вера Брежнева – Мамочка Верка Сердючка – Dancing Lasha Tumbai ВиаГра – Обмани, но останься Виагра - Перемирие Виагра – Стоп, Стоп, Стоп Виагра – Это было прекрасно ВиаГра и Валерий Меладзе – Притяженья больше нет Винтаж - Деревья Винтаж ft . DJ Smash – Москва Винтаж и M.E.G. & N.E.R.A.K. - Я Верю В Любовь Г Григорий Лепс – До станции зима Григорий Лепс – У берез и сосен Григорий Лепс и Ани Лорак – Зеркала Город 312 - Отпусти Город 312 и Баста – Обернись Д Дакота - Спички Джиган и Таня Терешина - Встреча Диана Гурцкая – Тебя теряю Дима Билан – Не молчи Дина Гарипова - What If Дмитрий Колдун – Work your magic Дмитрий Колдун – Облака-Бродяги Е Евгений Гришковец feat. Brainstorm - На заре Егор Крид - Заведи мой пульс Елена Темникова feat. Natan - Наверно Елена Терлеева – Солнце Ё Ёлка - Праздник к нам приходит Ёлка – Прованс Ж Жанар Дугалова – Iзiн Kорем Жанна Фриске – А на море белый песок З Злата Огневич – Gravity Злата Огневич – Magic story Злата Огневич – One Day Злата Огневич – Pray For Ukraine И Игорь Николаев – Выпьем за любовь Игорь Николаев и Наташа Королёва - Дельфин и Русалка Ионел Истрати – Люблю тебя Ирина Билык – Побегу по радуге Ирина Дубцова - Вспоминать (feat. DJ Leonid Rudenko) К Король и Шут - Кукла колдуна Краски - Он не знает ничего Л Лара Фабиан и Игорь Крутой - Любовь, похожая на сон Лайма Вайкуле – Пусть говорят Лаурита - Новое поколение Лаурита - Просто Линда - Ворона Лолита – Я Луина – Луна М Макка Межиева – Шийла Мох Макс Барских – Подруга-Ночь Макс Барских – Хочу танцевать Макс Корж – Жить В Кайф Максим Фадеев – Breach The Line Мгер – Айастан Мгер – Кто мне заменит тебя Мерри Поппинс - Картинки Мила Нитич – Каюсь Мот и Бьянка – Абсолютно всё Мэй Дэй – Мой парень Bi Н Наргиз Закирова – Нежность Наргиз Закирова – Я не твоя война Наргиз Закирова – The Show Must Go On Натали - О Боже, какой мужчина Наталья Орейро – Я умираю от любви Наталья Подольская – Поздно Неангелы – По клеточкам Неангелы и Dana International - I Need Your Love Нюша – Где ты, там я О Олег Винник - Вовчиця Олег Майами - Прощай, моя любовь Оля Полякова - Russian Style Оля Полякова - Любовь-Морковь Оскар - Между мной и тобой П Пётр Елфимов - Eyes That Never Lie Пикник – Кукла с человеческим лицом Полина Гагарина – Кукушка Полина Гагарина – Нет Полина Гагарина и Ирина Дубцова – Кому? Зачем? Потап и Настя Каменских – Все пучком Пропаганда – Жаль Р Регина Тодоренко – Hearts Beating С Санта Димопулос – When We Move Света – Ты не мой Светлана Лобода - 40 градусов Светлана Лобода - Город под запретом Светлана Лобода – Не Нужна Светлана Лобода – Пора домой Серебро - Дыши Серебро – Мало Тебя Серебро – Отпусти меня Серебро – Перепутала Серебро – Я тебя не отдам Сергей Лазарев - В Самое Сердце Сергей Лазарев - Зачем придумали любовь Сестры Толмачевы – Shine Слава – Шлюха Согдиана – Вспоминай Меня Согдиана - Подожди Согдиана – Птица Без Крыла София Ротару – Прости София Ротару – Я ж его любила Т Таисия Повалий – Три зимы Тату – All About Us Тату – All The Things She Said (Я сошла с ума) Тату – Нас Не Догонят Татьяна Котова – Я буду сильней Текила - На Восток Тина Кароль – Жизнь продолжается Тина Кароль – Помню Тина Кароль – Я Скажу Да Топлес – Переферия У Ф Федор Добронравов - Там где клён шумит Х Ханна – Омар Хайям Ц Ч Чили – Сердце Ш Шура – Воздушные шары Шахрукх Кхан – Kal Ho Naa Ho Щ Э Эдгар Темиров – Занесло Эдуард Романюта – Берега Ю Юлианна Караулова – Ты не такой Юлия Думанская – Пробач Юлия Паршута - Cut Me Open Я